Project Shift (A ROBLOX Fanfiction)
by TheGrinninqWolf
Summary: Cutie is an average shape-shifter from the planet X-Fi. She lives a happy and average life. But one day, when X-Fi gets destroyed and she escapes and survives, it changes her life, for good. And when she escapes, she crashes on a strange planet. Now she has to get used to her new life around her, and she has to learn how to adapt in a new place. Will she succeed doing so?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1:**

It was your average day in X-Fi.

Not really exciting, nor depressing.

The native shapeshifters of X-Fi were at the Town Hall.

Talking amongst themselves, they were.

Every week, all of the shapeshifters in X-Fi would meet at this specific place.

It was a _huge_ place, not a normal town hall.

The meetings were about events, politics, and other stuff.

But sometimes, they were _really_ important.

The ruler of X-Fi walked up to the podium.

"Ssssssh... Attention everybody!" Her voice could be heard amongst the others.

As they heard her voice, they stopped talking and looked at her.

I was looking at the beautiful ruler of X-Fi. Her actual name wasn't known.

But she was known as the "Iron Queen of X-Fi."

She didn't look optimistic as usual, she looked extremely serious.

 _Why does she even look like that? That's strange._ I thought to myself as I still looked at her.

And at the corner of my eyes, I saw more guards and warriors than usual.

The others began to mutter about what was going on.

But then we heard a _thud_ from her banging the podium with her hand.

We all turned to look at her.

It was quiet all again.

I heard something strange in the background, but I didn't worry about it.

Then we heard her voice.

"The daleks are coming."

Some of the others looked at her in disbelief, but some of the others looked really scared and cautious.

I heard a dalek laser being shot.

Everybody began to panic.

"WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!" She yelled in the distance. "GET READY FOR X-FI'S DARKEST BATTLE!"


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:**

The battle was on.

The town hall became a battleground as the daleks were floating in the air, shooting their lasers at the others.

Some of the shapeshifters fell to the ground while getting shot, and dying off.

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" The daleks screamed in the backround.

I was running.

I picked up a katana from one of the fallen shapeshifters.

One of the daleks was chasing me. "EXTERMINATE!" It screamed.

It shot a laser at me.

I ducked just in time before the laser hit me.

"I'M NOT DOWN YET!" I yelled at the dalek.

I stabbed it with my katana, but nothing happened to the dalek.

 _Damn it... Now what..._ I thought.

I saw the dalek head for the interior of the town hall.

I ran after it, the katana still in my hold.

Next thing I knew, I was inside the Town Hall.

The dalek was heading for the core of X-Fi.

I tested out my powers by shape-shifting into a dragon.

I grabbed the dalek, as I tried biting into the metal, bitter material of the dalek.

A part of the dalek opened, as I saw this strange, ugly creature.

The brownish creature was controlling it.

It looked really weak and sensitive.

I bit at the creature, pulling it out, as blood was oozing.

I killed the creature with one more bite.

I shape-shifted into my 'human' form.

I picked up the katana, as I could see my reflection. Cinnamon-colored long hair, with spiky-like bangs, and a paper hat.

I noticed 2 more daleks heading for the core.

"EXTERMINATE!"

"EXTERMINATE!"

"EXTERMINATE!"

They were heading for me.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3:**

I tried to defend myself with my katana, as they shot lasers at me.

One of the lasers struck my right leg, as it stunned me hard.

I fell to the floor, dropping the katana.

I was stunned by the laser, but not dead.

The daleks were walking to the core.

I saw nothing.

The daleks were extremely close to the core.

They put a self-destruct button and set it to 10 minutes.

I was still stunned.

They began to float and headed for the hallway that I was still stunned in.

They got out of the hallway.

My left arm twitched as I got up, weak from the stun.

I let out a moan.

"Ugh..."

I slowly walked to the ladder to the exit, as I began to climb it slowly.

The self-destruct button was still on.

I heard it.

I climbed downwards, and ran to the core room.

I saw the core was heating up like hell.

And a self-destruct button that was at 8 minutes now.

 _I have to warn the others!_ I thought, I was extremely worried.

I got out of the core room, ran through the hallway, and climbed the ladder.

"X-FI IS ON SELF-DESTRUCT!" I yelled extremely loud so the others could hear.

The others heard me, as they ran to the exit system in the Town Hall, still trying to fight off the daleks.

A few shapeshifters fought, but I saw the battleground stained with blood and corpses everywhere.

I ran to the exit system.

There were a lot of escape orbs everywhere. They all could fit up to 10 shapeshifters at a time.

There were thousands of the orbs.

I opened one of the doors to the orb.

It opened, as 9 of the others got in my orb.

The self-destruct button was at 5 minutes now.

The orb was warming up and preparing for a take-off.

A small child was in the orb, crying as her mother tried to soothe her.

I was the pilot of the orb.

I have never been a pilot before, to be honest.

I was at the 'pretty basic' control center.

But a courageous shapeshifter could control this.

I was pretty much courageous and adventurous.

 _I hope I don't crash this thing..._ I thought negatively.

The others sat down, as I was still sitting down.

They put on their seatbelts, while I had mine on a while ago..

And the self-destruct button was at 2 minutes, which now could be heard as the thing counted down.

I turned on the orb, as it rolled out of the exit system.

We were in the middle of Town Hall.

I rolled the orb to the exit of Town Hall.

The other shapeshifters with their orbs lined up beside mine's.

I turned to look at the others in my orb.

"We are going to take off now. No exceptions. We either get out of here or we die."

I rolled the orb, as it slowly began to take off into the sky.

The other orbs did the same too, since X-Fi was about to get destroyed, _for good._

The orbs climaxed in their speed and got faster once they took to the skies.

The Town Hall exploded in the distance.

X-Fi was cracking at it's depths, as the daleks took off in the air and went to their ship.

X-Fi was being teared apart, as a huge nuke arose.

We heard this loud **BOOM.**

Some of the debris headed for our orb and made us go faster.

"WOAH!"

Our orb went extremely fast, and we saw this blue planet, with green patches of land that were seen from space.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4:**

The planet was extremely unique.

I looked down at it, but then the orb was malfunctioning.

The orb fell down to the planet, due to the pull of gravity.

"AAHHHHHH!" We all screamed as we kept on falling, thinking that this is the end of us.

"SORRY GUYS, TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES!" I shouted.

The orb kept on falling, as the land got closer to us.

ROBLOXians could be seen, but they saw the orb falling and ran.

The orb hit the ground, breaking into 'block-like' pieces.

We all fell and hit the ground.

"Ooooof.." I layed down on the grassy field.

I slowly sat up.

"Anybody?"

I didn't see the others that were in my orb.

I sighed with sadness, as I curled into a ball.

I highly doubt the fact that X-Fi getting destroyed was just a dream and that it was far from reality.

But, it wasn't a dream.

X-Fi has crumbled into a million pieces.

It's no more.

This was the worst day ever.

A ROBLOXian with blonde hair, sunglasses, rainbow headphones, and this red and white shirt with jeans walked up to me.

He sat right next to me.

 _What's with him?_ I thought.

He was stroking my hair.

I put my head up, looking at him.

"What's wrong?" His voice was friendly.

"Well... My home planet got destroyed not too long ago. And I don't know where the hell I am." I replied, my tone with anger and sadness at the same time.

 _Fucking daleks!_

I saw the intense sympathy in his eyes.

He hugged me.

"I feel extremely sorry for you..." He sounded quiet and sad.

"It's okay..." I replied quietly.

 _I hope._


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5:**

I was sad, so I decided to bring up another topic.

So I wouldn't grieve. Anymore.

"So, what's your name?" I asked him curiously.

"Errr... I knew you were gonna ask that." He smiled. "Anyways, my name's Mega. What's yours?"

"My name's Cutie."

"Oh, okay. Do you have anything else to say to me?" He asked.

"Well... I don't know to be honest." A blush spread on my face.

"I find you kind of cute..." He giggled.

"Really...? And we just met!" I looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Heh... Yes, I know." He got closer to me.

"W-w-what?!" I stuttered in embarrassment.

"Ssssh..."

He kissed my cheek.

An intense blush spread on my face.

That moment though, I'm telling you.

Some of the other ROBLOXians looked at us.

Some of them stared for a while.

But then they just got back to life.

"Why did you do that for?!"

"I just wanted to do it." He was blushing as red as a tomato.

"Well... I'm gonna go now." I tried to act like I had to go.

"Well, bye then!" He winked at me.

I ran off into ROBLOXia.

It was a huge land of houses.

I kept on running as I wanted to call my family.

I saw a 'telephone box.'

 _Yes!_

I walked up to the telephone box.

A beautiful, navy blue color it was.

I grabbed the handle as the door slowly opened.

The box was _way_ bigger on the inside!

I was shocked!

There was a console, and another dude in there.

I didn't even move.

I have faced crazy things today, I'm not gonna lie.

I didn't want to face anymore crazy things.

And even for one damn day.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6:**

I still didn't move, as he walked up to me and he led me into the strange box.

He had brown, spiky hair.

Glasses.

A blue and yellow sword pack.

And a nice looking suit, I suppose.

His skin color was like, mixed in between being white and black.

"Well, who's this?" He looked at me.

I finally moved again, relieved from my shock.

"Well, it's me."

"...What do you mean by it's 'you?'" He glared at me.

"Sorry, I didn't do anything! I just wanted to call somebody.." My voice trailed away in a more quiet tone.

"Good for you." He rolled his eyes.

He had a negative reputation.

"Are you from this strange planet that I just crashed on?" I asked him.

"No, I'm not."

"Where are you from?"

"Gallifrey." He replied.

"Really? So you're a Timelord?" I looked at him, amazed.

"Mhm."

"Okay... I am from X-Fi.."

"So your planet got destroyed today, you're a survivor from the tragedy, and you're a Shapeshifter."

 _How do you even know?!_ I thought in shock.

"How did you know...?"

"Timelords are smart as hell. I wish you even knew that." He bragged.

"And I'm an aviation geek." He added on.

"My name's Daniel anyways. I should punish you soon for walking in on my beautiful TARDIS without my permission." He was serious.

"What type of punishment?" I asked.

"You'll see... And you'll probably be my pet too~"

"Oh! Uh... Oh look at the time!" I pointed to my imaginary watch. "I have to go now! Bye!" I ran out of the TARDIS quickly.

 _Guys that live in ROBLOXia are so strange!_ I thought as I ran.

I saw the sun going down and the moon starting to rise.

I kept on running through the sidewalk.

Minutes passed, and I got tired from running.

I was panting.

I saw a hotel.

I was extremely lucky.

And I noticed I had robux and tix in my pocket, I didn't know how I got it though.

Maybe it was Mega, him trying to sneak it in my pocket, maybe?

I walked to the hotel.

I opened the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7:**

The hotel was beautiful.

It was pretty nice to be honest.

There was a ROBLOXian with a pink pigtail.

She was dressed up in a sexy uniform.

I won't lie about the uniform.

"Hello there and welcome to the ROBLOXia Hotel! What can I get you?" She greeted me.

"Can I get a room here please? Oh and by the way I like your uniform."

"Well thank you ma'am! That'll be 8 robux and 50 tix please!"

I payed her.

"Thank you and have a nice night!" She smiled.

"You too!" I replied back, smiling as well.

She gave me the key to the room.

Room C4 was my room.

I walked to the elevator.

The elevator opened slowly.

I got in.

The elevator closed.

I pushed the 3rd floor button in an awkward way.

The elevator went up, as I felt a strange push at the bottom of my feet, but I didn't care.

The elevator played music.

The elevator opened up to the third floor.

I walked out of the elevator.

I walked to my room.

C4.

The hall was quiet.

But I heard moaning and grunting.

 _What the hell..._ I thought.

I extended my rarely used senses to one of the rooms where the noise was coming from.

A couple was having it.

Yes, I'm talking about it.

Making love.

I cut off my senses.

I was scarred for life.

I took the key and opened my room.

A beautiful bedroom to be honest.

And it had space, mostly.

I walked to the closet and got the blanket.

I put the blanket over the bed.

I took off my shoes and socks as I got on the bed.

I sighed.

I slowly closed my eyes as I began to fall asleep.

"Zzzz..." I was snoring quietly.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8:**

It was morning in the town of ROBLOXia.

I fluttered my eyes open as light drained into the window.

I actually had a terrible night's sleep.

I had nightmares about X-Fi and the other Shapeshifters.

The corpses, the battleground.

X-Fi getting destroyed.

Those terrible memories came back.

It wasn't fair.

I was terrified.

I kept on thinking negatively about myself.

I thought somebody was onto me now.

But, that was false.

I got out of bed and went to the bathroom.

There was a comb.

I picked up the comb and started to go through my brown hair.

It was messed up after last night's sleep.

I kept on combing it.

Until it was my usual style.

Straight hair.

I sighed.

I walked back to the side of the bed.

I put on my socks and my shoes.

I walked to the living room to get to the door.

I grabbed the keys on the counter and walked to the door.

I opened the door.

As I got out of my room, I saw the couple that was making 'tender love' last night.

I glared at them as I passed by them.

"What's her problem?" The boyfriend asked his girlfriend.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe she had a fact that we had fun last night?" She replied.

"Okay then..."

I walked to the elevator, as I did hear their crappy conversation.

I pushed the lower button, as I was getting used to ROBLOXia's technology.

The elevator opened, as I got in.

The couple got in too.

"Move!" The girl pushed me away from the buttons.

She pushed the button to go down.

 _What the fuck is her problem. I just knew that she had it last night with her boyfriend!_ I thought.

"Weren't you two making tender love last night?" I teased both of them as I looked at them.

"No, we weren't." Her boyfriend lied.

"Then explain the moaning and the grunting that I heard when I moved in." I replied with honesty.

"YOU NEVER HEARD ANY MOANING! IT WAS YOUR IMAGINATION-" The girl yelled at me, but she stopped when the elevator door opened.

Everybody was looking at us, and they stopped eating breakfast.

They began to laugh at the couple.

I chuckled and walked out of the elevator.

The couple was embarrassed as hell, I tell you.

Guess it was karma.

Coming back to hit them since they were being rude to a Shapeshifter, me.

Trying to adapt and get used to ROBLOXia.

I walked to the place where everybody was eating breakfast.

Waffles, eggs, pancakes, orange juice.

I looked at the food.

It looked so good, but I haven't seen this type of food in X-Fi.

A baby was sitting on a high chair.

When her parents weren't looking, I snatched a waffle from the baby and ate it.

The baby saw it happen.

She began to cry.

I was shocked.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9:**

I saw where the food was being served.

I was stupid for stealing food from a baby.

If the parents saw me, I'm gonna get spankies like a little child would.

But I wasn't a child.

I was 198 years old.

But I was still pretty young for a shapeshifter.

I walked up to the place where they were serving food.

I quickly ate the waffle.

It tasted _so_ good.

Like breakfast in X-Fi, good old days.

I grabbed a plate.

I walked up to the waffles and put 2 of them on the plate.

I got syrup and added it on the waffles.

I walked up to the scrambled eggs and put them on the plate.

I was hungry and looking for a meal.

I walked up to the cups and took one.

I took orange juice and poured it in.

Some of the orange juice spilled out of the cup.

 _Ah shit!_ I thought.

I just left the spill, I didn't care to be honest.

I walked to an empty seat with my plate and my cup.

I sat down.

I began to pick up the waffle with my hands and I poured syrup over the waffle.

I ate the waffle.

Other ROBLOXians looked at me as if I was strange, cause they were eating with a fork.

I was eating with my bare hands though.

"She doesn't even know how to eat." I heard somebody mumbling.

"Hey, this is how I eat. DEAL WITH IT!" I responded to the person.

Everybody looked at me.

"What?" I looked at them.

They didn't respond and went back to eating.

 _Embarrassing..._ I thought as I blushed in embarrassment.

I picked up the fork in a strange way.

Not like a normal ROBLOXian would.

I stabbed the scrambled eggs with it.

I draggd it to my mouth and ate it.

"Mmmm... Delicious!"

I have never tasted eggs this good in my lifetime out of X-Fi.

I was still a newcomer, and only getting used to life in ROBLOXia.

I drank the orange juice, as it was great too.

Minutes passed, and I finished eating.

I threw the paper plate away with the plastic cup and plastic fork too.

I saw the bathroom.

I walked to the bathroom.

I saw a sink.

I pushed this odd-looking dispenser and it pushed out strange foam.

I turned one of the sides of the sink, as water rushed out of it.

I put my hands in it slowly..

It touched my hands as I rubbed the foam material, it was slowly getting into the water.

I was washing my hands.

After a few more seconds, I stopped washing them.

I walked to the towels.

I took a towel and rubbed it against my hands.

I walked out of the bathroom.

I passed through the kitchen again where some people ate.

I passed through the main part of the hotel.

I saw the same girl from last night.

I walked up to her.

"It's you again!" I smiled.

"Wow, I remember you from last night!" She smiled back.

"You have a really nice attitude.." I complimented her.

"Thank you! You always compliment me." She was happy.

"No problem, what's your name?" I asked her.

"My name is Angel... Complete name is Angelprincess114."

"My name is Cutie."

"I'm gonna go to random places now." I went on.

"Bye Angel! And have a nice day!"

"You too!" She responded.

I walked out of the hotel.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10:**

I was now in the town of ROBLOXia.

I didn't know where to go.

I still had that white dress from the day earlier.

I wanted new clothes.

I saw a mall ahead of my sight.

I walked to the mall.

The mall was _huge_.

I was amazed by the size.

I walked inside of the mall.

There were _so_ many outfitter stores.

iOozi's outfitter store, the NBC shirt creators' store, and so many more that I can not list.

I walked to a store called the 'Galaxy Outfitters.'

I walked in the store, galaxy themed clothes were _everywhere._

I was impressed.

Mannequins of ROBLOXians were in the store with galaxy themed clothes.

But there was one shirt that I really liked.

It was a black, long sleeved shirt, with a galaxy imprint in the middle.

I remembered that I had my robux and tix with me.

I took one my size, and walked up to the cash register.

The ROBLOXian there greeted me.

"Hello, is this what you would like to pay for?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Okay, that'll be 10 robux and 2 tix please!"

I took out my robux and my tix and payed him.

"Would you like a receipt?" He asked again.

"No." I responded.

He put the shirt in a bag and gave me the bag.

"Have a nice day!"

"You too!" I replied.

I walked out of the store with my bag.

I walked to the jean store.

I walked inside of it.

I looked at the interior of the store, jeans were everywhere.

I took 3 pairs of jeans.

I walked to the cashier again.

I payed, and all of that blah blah blah stuff...

I walked out of the store.

I walked out of the mall with new clothes in my hand.

I was headed somewhere now, the TARDIS.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11:**

I kept on walking through the town.

I looked left and right, looking for Daniel's TARDIS.

Until, I finally found it.

I walked up to the TARDIS.

I knocked on the TARDIS doors.

Daniel opened the doors, and I saw somebody else with him.

It was Mega.

"Oh, it's you Cutie!" Daniel looked at me.

"Yes, I'm back from shopping."

"What do you have there?" He looked at the bags.

"New clothes, it's time that I get a new look." I replied happily.

"And maybe look more sexy~" He grinned.

"And that too?" I looked at him in a strange but confused way.

I walked inside the TARDIS.

"Hello Cutie!" Mega greeted me with love as he walked up to me.

"Hello Mega.." I replied.

"Well, guys, I'm gonna try on my new clothes. Do not attempt to _even_ walk in." I told them as I headed for one of the TARDIS doors.

I carried my bags as I walked into Daniel's bedroom.

I was shocked at the sight of a passed out girl on the bed.

 _What the hell?_ I thought in total shock.

She wasn't wearing any clothes.

She had caramel like hair with a mistletoe bow in her hair.

I saw white stuff leaking out of her... You know what...

 _Who did this?!_

I was really disturbed, but I took off my dress and my sneakers.

I took out the galaxy shirt, and put it on, perfect fit it was.

I grabbed the jeans, and put them on, they were an amazing fit.

I put on my white sneakers again.

I grabbed the bags and put my dress in one of the bags, and walked outside of the room slowly.

Until I heard the girl behind me yell.

"DON'T LEAVE ME!" She screamed.

I turned around.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

She sighed. "Daniel had some 'fun' with me on this bed a while ago...~"

"Really?"

"Yes... I'm Mighty by the way."

"I'm Cutie..."

"I'll just lay here..." She let out a soft moan.

"Okay..."

I left the room.

I walked through the hall and into the main part of the TARDIS.

"So, how do I look?" I waited for a response as Daniel and Mega both looked at me.

"Nice outfit, it matches your personality." Mega was smiling.

"You look sexy...~" Daniel blushed.

"Well, thank you, but I JUST FOUND A PASSED OUT GIRL ON THE BED!"

"Uhhh... No you didn't." Daniel lied.

"Yes, I did."

"Just, follow me." I took Daniel's hand, leading him to the hallway and into the bedroom.

Mega followed.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12:**

We walked into the bedroom.

Daniel saw Mighty laying down on the bed.

"See? You know what I mean? Don't lie to me Daniel." I glared at Daniel.

Daniel rolled his eyes for a quick instance.

"I just wanted to use her for fun.." He chuckled.

"Fun, seriously Daniel?"

"Yes... I've also had intense dirty dreams about you, Pet~" He got closer to me.

"WHEN DID YOU START CALLING ME PET?!" I yelled as I slapped him.

"OW! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" He yelled back.

He kissed me on the lips.

"!"

The kiss was hard, I could feel it.

A blush spread on my face, and the same happened to him.

The next thing I knew, I was kissing him back without realizing so.

Now the only thing we were doing is making out in front of Mega and Mighty.

Mega just walked to the closet quickly to get Mighty some clothes.

He got the clothes, came back to Mighty, and gave her the clothes.

She grabbed them and put them on.

Then, I felt Daniel French-kissing me.

His tongue was touching mine.

I was extremely aroused now, not knowing what to do, but I didn't want to do anything about it so far.

He flickered his tongue back and forth, still touching mine.

The kiss was now like an extremely rough kiss a couple would have before they had it.

This was my first kiss.

But it was arousing.

Extremely arousing.

He stopped kissing me out of no where.

 _Finally!_

Mega was staring at both of us.

He sighed in sadness.

I teleported to Mega.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"No..." His eyes were filled with sadness.

"Why..?"

He sighed again. "I love you... But Daniel loves you too..."

"It just makes me sad when he kisses you." He looked down at the ground.

"Really?" I sat beside him.

He nodded.

Daniel looked at both of us, but he didn't really care.

Mega hugged me.

I hugged him back.

Daniel walked up to us.

He sighed.

"I have something to say.." Daniel was partially quiet.

Mighty had left already, and we didn't notice her leaving at _all._

We looked at Daniel, waiting for his response.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13:**

"So... You guys want to..." He gulped. "Have some fun?"

"What do you mean by fun?" I asked him, wondering.

"You'll see..." He replied.

Daniel walked out of the room.

Me and Mega followed him to the console.

Daniel was at the console.

He pushed a lever.

As he pushed it, I heard a _whooshing_ sound.

The TARDIS was dematerializing from ROBLOXia on the outside.

The TARDIS dematerialized.

The TARDIS was in the Time Vortex now.

 _This is really cool!_

Daniel was pushing some random buttons on the console.

 _He's a smart Timelord._ I thought.

"Where are you taking us?" Mega wondered.

"Somewhere, it's a surprise all right." Daniel replied.

"Okay..."

I heard the _whoosing_ sound again.

The TARDIS was materializing.

But we still didn't know where.

I still heard the sound.

It stopped in a few seconds.

"We're here!" Daniel grinned.

We all walked to the main door.

Daniel opened the door.

The door opened to the past of X-Fi.

The reflection was beautiful and peaceful.

We walked outside of the TARDIS.

"Wow..." Mega stared in curiosity.

My eyes sparkled at the sight of X-Fi.

But a wave of sadness hit me about the sad, tragic memory of X-Fi getting destroyed.

I sat down, and sighed in sadness.

Mega sat beside me for some reason.

He put his head down in sadness.

Daniel looked at both of us.

"What's wrong?" He was right behind us.

"This was my planet..." I sighed again.

"This was my planet too Cutie..." Mega's eyes were filled with sadness.

" _Really?"_

"Yes, I lived here ever since." He went on. "I'm a shapeshifter, I just never told you..."

He shapeshifted into a cat and he rubbed against my legs, trying to cheer me up.

 _He is a shapeshifter!_ I was surprised.

I picked him up, as I hugged him.

My eyes were beginning to tear up.

A tear ran down my cheek.

"I wish X-Fi wasn't destroyed at all.." I sobbed.

Daniel sat down and hugged me.

He showed empathy in his eyes, but wait, why?

Was Gallifrey destroyed too?


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14:**

I saw the others in the reflection of the past.

X-Fi was a happy place before the battle broke out, killing lots of the others.

And then, I saw somebody extremely familiar.

It was me.

As a young child.

With my foster parents.

I saw them on the morning of the battle.

But after that,

I never saw them again.

And I saw another familiar face too.

It was actually Mega, and he was a child too.

We were actually playing tag with each other, chasing each other around as we had fun.

I forgot that this ever happened.

But it did, one time.

It was meeting my old childhood friend again.

And him right next to me.

I put him next to my feet.

He shapeshifted into his human form again.

He got up, and now was in front of me.

I looked at him.

He sat down.

He kissed me right on the lips.

!

He stopped.

"I love you..." He whispered.

I didn't respond.

I sighed. "I know you do, but, I don't know who to be with..."

Daniel and Mega were friends, but sometimes, they didn't really get along with each other.

Especially over things they both liked that they wanted to keep to themselves.

I, honestly don't know how to react to that type of situation.

I just want to stay on the good side of things.

Not end up on the bad side, probably ending up breaking a heart or breaking a relationship with somebody.

Losing trust.

Trust is really hard to regain if you break somebody's heart.

"I love you Cutie... I can't believe I just had to say this."

I heard Daniel's voice.

I didn't respond either.

This relationship is complicated.

And I have _never_ had a relationship before.

 _Ever._

"Can't we go to the TARDIS now? And stop talking about love? This is complicated." I complained.

"Okay, fine." Daniel sighed and walked to the TARDIS and walked inside.

Me and Mega walked in after him.

Daniel walked up to the door and closed it.

He walked back to the console and pushed the lever again.

The sound was heard again, as the TARDIS was dematerializing again from X-Fi.

The TARDIS slowly dematerialized.

It was gone from X-Fi now.

The TARDIS was in the time vortex, again.

Daniel was pushing codes into the console again, the same thing.

The TARDIS had left the time vortex.

Same sound again.

Materializing again.

The TARDIS landed in ROBLOXia again.

"Did you like the trip?" Daniel asked.

Me and Mega nodded, but we were sad.

"Okay then..."

The sun was setting in ROBLOXia.

"So, wanna sleep on the same bed?" He grinned.

"Sure, why not?" I responded.

Mega nodded.

"Okay, let's go..." Daniel walked to the hallway.

I followed him.

Mega followed me, but he was a little slow on walking.

We ended up in Daniel's bedroom.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15:**

I got on the bed, as Daniel and Mega got on the bed too.

I was in the middle, while Daniel was on my right, and Mega was on my left.

I actually felt comfortable for the first time since X-Fi was destroyed, as they were both keeping me happy.

Their warmth was making me feel safe.

"I thank you two so much for being beside me, I feel really safe thanks to you two." I smiled.

"You're welcome." They both said.

Mega cuddled beside me.

Daniel touched my belly.

I could see the look in their faces that they were both happy.

They love me, that's for sure.

But I don't know whom to love back.

I loved both of their personalities.

And I loved their friendship.

Daniel used his powers to flicker off the light.

I slowly fell asleep.

Mega fell asleep too.

Daniel was the last of us to fall asleep.

Next thing, we were all asleep.

Just the sound of quietness.

Nothing else.

Hours passed, and morning was awaiting all of us.

Daniel was the first to wake up.

He let out a yawn.

He got out of the bed and left the bedroom to go to the console.

I slowly fluttered my eyes open to see light in the TARDIS bedroom.

I let out a heavy yawn.

 _Morning already...?_ I actually had a good night's sleep in days, ever since the tragedy.

Just average adventurous dreams, nothing _that_ important.

I sat up, as I looked at Mega and saw he was still sleeping.

I approached the edge of the bed and got off the bed, trying not to wake Mega up.

I slowly walked towards the door, as I was still tired, but pretty much awake.

I opened the door slowly, as I walked out of the room and closed it slowly.

I was in the hallway now.

I walked to the door that lead to the TARDIS console and opened the door to walk in.

I closed the door again.

I looked at Daniel, as he was standing right there at the console.

"Good morning Cutie." He greeted me with passion as he waved to me from the console.

"Good morning." I greeted him back, as I walked up to him.

"So how was your sleep?" He asked.

"Eh, actually it was the best I have slept in days. Ever since what happened to X-Fi." I said.

"I'm glad it is." He hugged me.

I hugged him back as I actually smiled.

Then I saw Mega opening the door, as he was walking to the console.

He tripped like a clumsy person would.

"Woah!" He fell to the ground.

"I'm okay!"

He got back up to his feet slowly.

"Hey guys, good morning." He slightly smiled.

"Good morning." Me and Daniel replied at the same time.

"JINX!" I pointed to Daniel.

He didn't respond, but he chuckled a little.

"We're going on another joy-ride today guys, one of my favorite places." Daniel smiled as he turned to the console.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16:**

Daniel began to pull the space and time throttle.

The TARDIS began taking off, dematerializing in her place.

A few more seconds, and she was gone from ROBLOXia.

The TARDIS entered the time vortex.

Daniel stood at the console, pushing at buttons.

He felt proud to do his job.

As a timelord.

A few seconds later, the whoosing sound was heard again.

Which basically meant the TARDIS was materializing.

But _where?_

It was still a surprise location, but will we like it?

The TARDIS finally dematerialized and the whoosing noise finally came to an end.

"We're here!" Daniel smiled.

"Ah great, one of my favorite amusement parks." Daniel went on.

"I used to go here a lot before you two came."

I nodded.

He walked to the main door.

"Yes! My favorite place!" He slowly crept the door open.

"Get ready for fun!-" His voice was cut off as he looked to see the amusement park.

He was surprised.

The amusement park was _abandoned._

"Wow... I never expected that to happen." He walked out of the TARDIS as me and Mega were right behind him.

The ferris wheel was broken.

The roller coaster was missing some tracks.

The merry-go-round's animals were creepy-looking.

There was a note at the main entrance.

Close to the gate entrance.

Daniel walked up to the note.

He grabbed it and began to read it.

"Hello fellow vistors! Unfortunately we had to close down because of a terrible incident! The cause of the incident is unknown. Oh and one more thing, be extremely careful if you want to see the inside of the park. And one more thing. _Don't blink._ Don't turn your back, keep extreme watch. Blink or turn your back, and you're dead. And if you're brave enough to walk in, good luck. _Don't let them get you."_ Daniel read the entire note in shock.

And the signature of the owner was at the bottom.

Blood stains were on the note.

"Are we going to investigate?" I called from behind Daniel, pretty curious.

He nodded slightly.

There was a button.

Mega walked up to it and pushed the button.

The gate slowly opened with a creaking sound.

Mega walked inside the park quickly, as me and Daniel walked behind him slowly.

"Pfft, there's nothing in here, I'll be perfectly fin-" Mega's voice was cut off as he stopped _right in front_ of a statue.

It was shaped like an angel.

It covered it's eyes, making it look like it was weeping.

Mega backed away from the statue.

His pupils were smaller than ever.

"What the bloody hell? What are they doing here?" Daniel's tone was unfriendly.

"Damn those weeping shits." He growled.

"Are those weeping angels?" I asked.

He nodded, then rolled his eyes.

"I've seen them before, they're not pretty, and they have an infamous reputation." Daniel said.

"And these things are not just statues, they're living creatures. Look away, and they are _alive._ And extremely fast, if you think these bitches are slow, think again."

We all walked away from the statue, still looking at it.

We were now in the middle of the park.

We turned to look back at the gate.

The gate was _closed._

We gasped in fear.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17:**

Two weeping angels stood towards the entrance.

They didn't cover their eyes.

They were guarding the entrance.

And they looked really scary.

If somebody tried to escape through the entrance, they were basically gonna be screwed.

These things are _alive._ Nobody can change that.

"Mega, you head to the roller coaster. Try to find a way out for us, then when you find a way out, yell out to us." Daniel ordered, he was serious about it.

"Cutie, you also have to find a way out, but head towards the ferris wheel, and y'know, yell out." He went on.

"I'll go to the merry-go-round and the food stands, good luck to you two, and don't forget, _don't_ blink." He warned us as he began to run in the direction of the food stands.

Me and Mega ran our own ways.

He ran to the roller coaster while I ran to the ferris wheel.

I ran at the same pace as I finally met the ferris wheel.

It looked like a kingdom of cobwebs and some parts of the ride were rusting.

And, some blood stains were on the seats to the ferris wheel.

And a weeping angel behind the ferris wheel with it's eyes covered.

I stared at the weeping angel, as I looked at it, walking backwards, as I was still facing it.

 _Did these freaky things destroy this amusement park?_ I asked myself.

I continued walking backwards.

But then, I bumped into something without caution.

I turned to look behind me as an angel was _right behind me._

It looked threatening as it's eyes were showing, it's teeth were bared, and it's arms were right over my head.

"EEEEK!" I backed away from it as quick as I could as I screeched.

Another angel was at the direction of the ferris wheel.

It was covering it's eyes.

I was in the middle of the two angels, and me and them were lined up in a vertical way.

I looked down to my shoes, as I looked back at the angel that was covering it's eyes.

They were no longer covered.

I could see it's eyes now.

And now, I slowly was beginning to lose my power.

And I was starting to feel _very_ weak.

My vision got very blurry, and I felt dizzy.

I heaved as I tried to stay conscious, but the dark feeling kept on coming back, and it was slowly rising.

I began to scream in terror, losing my energy like hell.

Then, everything went dark.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18:**

Daniel looked around the food stands.

He heard a familiar scream.

It was Cutie, but did the angels get to her?

"MEGA!" He called out in a loud voice.

There was no response.

 _I hope those bastards haven't gotten to her, nor Mega..._ He thought in worry.

He began to run, picking up his pace, running fast.

He headed for the ferris wheel, as he approached it.

He saw two angels next to Cutie.

She was unconscious, and some blood ran out of her mouth.

His pupils shrunk in shock.

The angels didn't move.

He quickly went in for the save, and grabbed her unconscious body.

He began to run again.

"MEGA?! CAN YOU HEAR ME!? IT'S ME DANIEL! I NEED YOUR HELP!" He yelled even louder, still trying to call out.

He heard a yell back.

"I NEED SOME HELP HERE!" Mega yelled back.

"WHERE ARE YOU?"

"IN A CORNER!"

Daniel gasped.

He broke off into a faster run, heading for the corner near the roller coaster area.

Mega was at the corner of a fence, and a weeping angel was blocking his escape route, as it was really close to him.

Daniel took Mega's hand, and ran off, still holding her body in his left arm.

Oh but wait! There was a way out.

There was an emergency exit.

Daniel and Mega ran through the emergency exit.

The TARDIS was in sight.

They ran to the TARDIS, still in shock.

Daniel handed Cutie's body over to Mega, as he held her in his arms.

Daniel got out his TARDIS key and put it in the key slot, turned the key, as the TARDIS door opened.

The two friends ran inside.

Daniel locked the TARDIS doors as fast as he could.

Mega kept on holding her body, thinking that she was dead.

Daniel hurried to the console and pulled the throttle.

The TARDIS began to dematerialize, but the TARDIS then began to shake.

"Woah!" Mega and Daniel both fell to a side of the TARDIS as the TARDIS was topsy-turving to one side and another.

The whooshing sound was heard.

"We're going to make it..." Mega said, in hopes of getting out of the amusement park for good.

But, the TARDIS dematerialized without the friends.

And now, they were in the amusement park.

Six angels surrounded them.

Mega, Cutie, and Daniel were now stuck.

Only a miracle could save the three.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
